


Smile Ch. 3

by Ritsu92



Series: Smile [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu92/pseuds/Ritsu92
Summary: I'd like to address how awkward the scenes between Itachi and Hisoka are. Hisoka is a very quiet person and has never experienced a lot of genuine human contact so a relationship like this is new to him. The same goes for Itachi, He had his brother but never had any romantic relationships. My goal was to make their relationship foreign and unfamiliar to both of them. Which is why all of their interactions become awkward.This is just a story I am writing for fun.





	Smile Ch. 3

Later That Night  
\------------------

Hisoka sat on his couch with his piece of cake, waiting for his show to start. Itachi sat in his normal spot as well, watching the tv absently as he thought about different things.  
Hisoka seemed to brighten up as the weird dating show came on, enjoying the different behaviors displayed. He watched as the people on it seemed to enjoy themselves and the show overall seemed very lighthearted. 

He ate his cake and watched silently, simply enjoying the time he spent with Itachi. After the show was over he got up to throw out the container the cake came in. He threw it out and turned around only to see Itachi had followed him.

“Sorry.” He said, going to move as he assumed he had been in the way. 

However, Itachi stopped him, gently grabbing his arm. 

“Why do you hide your eyes?” he asked, the questioning throwing Hisoka off as it seemed to stem from nowhere. 

“…Everyone…or almost everyone is afraid of them…so, to make everyone feel more comfortable, I wear the blindfold. I can see through it though. I don’t know why but I see the world just as well as you do even with my blindfold on.” He said as he looked away.

Itachi listened to him and felt annoyed at the reason but let it go for now.

“Can I see them?” he asked

Hisoka visibly tensed and looked at Itachi, the dull purple light coming from the blindfold fascinating him. 

“You’ll be afraid.” He whispered

“I won’t.” Itachi countered confidently, causing Hisoka to shut his mouth, not knowing what to say to that.

He was silent for a long moment before nodding slightly, mentally preparing himself for the rejection he would get again. He untied his blindfold and took it away from his face. He kept his face down however, still afraid to let the man see his eyes. He let out a small sound as Itachi made him look him in the eye. The man stared at his eyes silently before pulling away slightly.

“Your eyes are not scary. They look like purple cat eyes. The light resembles a flashlight coming from the inside. They are different but they aren’t scary. They mostly resemble bright glowing amethyst. Your eyes are beautiful in my opinion.” He said as he looked at the man.

Hisoka felt his face heat up quickly from the compliment. No one had ever called his eyes beautiful before. He looked down to try and hide his blush, feeling uncomfortable in the current situation. He felt like his chest was tight and his stomach felt like there were butterflies trying to get out. 

“T-Thank you…no one has ever called them beautiful before…” he whispered.

“Well, they are. I wouldn’t lie about something like that.” He said.

Hisoka nodded and stayed silent but tensed as Itachi made a move to walk away. He reflexively reached out and grabbed his sleeve, feeling embarrassed once he actually had. He looked at the man, his face still red from the compliment.

“Um….can you…can you do that thing? The thing from the show where they kiss at the end?” he asked

“You want me to kiss you?” Itachi asked questioningly.

Hisoka felt his face go red again and nodded slightly.

“I-I’ve never kissed anyone before…When I watch the people do it on tv it looks like it is something they enjoy…I just wanted to try it once and I don’t know anyone else well enough to ask.” He said quietly. 

Itachi looked at Hisoka, finding his expression cute. He didn’t really know why but he enjoyed spending time with the man. It felt like they had known each other for a long time when in reality it had only been about a two months. The man was a little odd but he figured it was due to so much social isolation. On top of that, he felt like he could relate to him when it came to being seen as weird. He always felt comfortable around the man even though his chest felt a little tight at times. He found the man’s personality and mannerisms cute due to how odd they were. He looked at the man and gently pushed him back against the counter as he made him look at him again. He leaned forward, enjoying the look of surprise on the man’s face as he kissed him, making sure the kiss was gentle and that he wasn’t smothering him.

Hisoka felt like he was going to pass out from embarrassment as the man actually kissed him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the man’s lips against his own. He felt the tightness in his chest disappear for the most part but the feeling of butterflies only increased though he didn’t mind it. He was happy. He kissed the man back after a moment, not sure if he was doing it right. They stayed that way for a moment longer before the man pulled away slightly, looking at him. He saw a bit of color come to the man’s face as he realized what they had just done, making him looked down.

“Did you like it?” he asked

Hisoka nodded as he looked at the man, his expression still one of shock that the man had even entertained his request.  
Itachi nodded, giving a small smile.

“I’m glad. It was warm” he said as he stood there, not really sure what he should do at this point. 

\-----------------

Hisoka stared off into space as he gently touched his lips. He heard a noise but didn’t pay it much attention until it got louder. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked, seeing Boruto staring at him curiously, Sarada and Mitsuki staring as well. He looked at them questioningly as well.

“Didn’t you say you would teach us today?” Sarada asked

Realization crossed Hisoka’s face and he nodded.

“Sorry. I was spacing out a bit.” He said

“More than a bit. We’ve been trying to get your attention for a few minutes.” Boruto said.

“Why are your eyes that color?” Mitsuki suddenly asked.

Hisoka paused and looked at him worriedly.

“My eyes?” he asked.

Mitsuki nodded.

“Normally you have a blindfold on but you aren’t wearing it today.” He said

Hisoka felt panic rising in him and he turned away from them.

“I-I don’t think I’ll be able to teach you today. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He said, his voice cold.

“Uncomfortable?” Boruto asked.

“Yes. They’re weird and they scare people so that is why I wear the blindfold.” He said

“You’re eyes aren’t scary. They’re really interesting.” Boruto said.

“…..You aren’t afraid of them?” he asked.

They all shook their heads. 

“There are plenty of people who have odd eyes. My mom has the byakugan and Sarada has the sharingan. Her dad, Sasuke, has the rinnegan. Your eyes are different and we’ve never seen anything like them but they aren’t scary.” Boruto said. 

Hisoka looked at them for a moment before nodding. He turned back to them and thought about what to teach them before deciding on a sneakier technique.

“I’ll teach you how to make one kunai look like multiple ones. It can confuse your target.” He said as he got to work. 

\------------  
Next Day

Hisoka had ended the training early as he decided he wanted to treat the three to something to eat before he took them back. He decided to put his blindfold on to prevent any sort of commotion his eyes would cause and walked with them through town. 

“What do you all want?” he asked. 

“Can we go to a stand that sells something savory?” Boruto asked.

“I’m wanting something more sweet.” Mitsuki said.

Sarada sighed, seeming to have no opinion.

“There is a place that is an ice cream and takoyaki stand. It’s a weird combination but he makes good takoyaki.” Hisoka said as he looked at the three.

They all looked at each other before nodding, following Hisoka to the stand. Hisoka got out his wallet and gave them each some money to get what they wanted.

“Aren’t you going to get something?” Mitsuki asked.

Hisoka shook his head.

“I’m not hungry. I don’t really eat too much so go ahead. I’ll wait for you.” He said.

The three of them nodded and went to the stand. Hisoka watched them go before stretching.

He heard someone say his name and turned, seeing no one. He looked around curiously but noticed the blond man he had met before. The man smiled as he noticed him and approached. He stood in front of Hisoka and smiled more.

“It’s good to see you Torva Messor. How are you?” he asked 

Hisoka looked at him curiously.

“I’m sorry, I think you have me confused for someone else. My name is Hisoka.” He said

“Ah, so you don’t remember anything. How sad.” He said, reaching out to touch Hisoka’s cheek like last time but Hisoka backed away slightly, looking at the man warily.

“Sorry. Like I said, I think you have the wrong person.” He said, hearing Boruto calling his name.

“Hisoka-sensei! Come on! We got you something!” he called. 

“Sorry. I have to go.” He said as he turned to leave but the man stopped him, taking his hand and putting a piece of paper in it as well as an old looking necklace that had a locket at the end. 

“I’ve written down a time and date for you. Come see me then.” He said as he gave him a warm smile and left, Hisoka watching him go. 

Once he was gone he went over to the three and saw that they had bought him some sort of frozen treat. He thanked them and tried it.

“It’s good. I should let you all pick my snacks from now on.” He said as he walked each one of them home. 

Once he was done he headed home, noticing a familiar figure standing there with a bag.

“I thought Naruto had you doing something today.” He said.

“I got done earlier than intended.” He said, giving him a small smile.

“I brought food. Do you want some?” he asked

Hisoka nodded and unlocked his door, going in with the man.

Once inside he took off his shoes and went to the kitchen, getting some plates out. He sighed and looked at the paper and necklace still in his hand. He set the two items down shortly after and helped Itachi set up the food. He looked at Itachi for a moment before looking down.

“Do you think it is better to not remember anything about your past?” he asked as he looked at the man worriedly.

Itachi looked at him, a tinge of worry peeking through on his expression.

“Why do you ask that?” he asked. 

Hisoka paused for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nevermind. I’m worrying about something silly. Let’s just eat.” He said as he got the plates and brought them over to the table. 

Hisoka sat at the table with the man and removed his blindfold. Itachi had convinced him to keep it off when he was at home. He looked at the food and ate quietly for a moment before Itachi spoke up. 

“I wanted to ask you something. I’ve been curious about it for a while. You don’t smile. Even when you are happy, I’ve never seen you smile.” He said 

Hisoka paused and looked at Itachi for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t really understand it…It’s not something that is necessary…If I’m happy I tell people. If I’m not I tell people.” He said as he ate some more.

Itachi looked at him for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

“Smiling is a way to let people know how you feel without having to tell them. It indicates that you like something.” He said as he looked at Hisoka’s reaction. 

Hisoka listened to Itachi and remained silent for a moment before speaking.

“The food you brought is good. Thank you.” He said, his lips stretching into a small smile, though it seemed forced and alien to him.

Itachi looked at him for a moment before chuckling, causing Hisoka to blush and look down, his expression showing irritation.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh but it looked so forced. It looked like it pained you to do that.” He said.

“…I’ve never smiled before so it can’t be helped.” He whispered, pushing his food around and not looking up.

It was silent for a moment before he heard Itachi trying to get his attention. He looked up to tell the man to leave him alone but was met with the man’s lips against his. He felt his face heat up from the suddenness of it. He paused for a moment before slowly starting to kiss the man back. They stayed that way for a moment before Itachi pulled away slightly, giving the man a small smile that seemed more like he was gloating for catching him off guard. 

Hisoka looked down after a moment but Itachi didn’t move. He felt the man press his forehead against his and tried to look anywhere that wasn’t him. He heard the man say his name and looked at him reluctantly.

“What if I told you that I like you?” he asked. 

Hisoka felt his face heat up and stood, moving away from him.

“Y-You’re really an idiot. You know that?” he asked, his posture defensive as he looked down and away.

Itachi looked at him and came over, standing in front of him. He reached out and gently put his hand on the male’s head.

“Do you not like it?” he asked.

“I didn’t say that.” Hisoka said defensively. 

“Then why am I an idiot?” Itachi asked. 

“Because…..because you are saying that you like me. There are so many other people you could have chosen but you settled on the social outcast. The weird one. Getting involved with me will only bring you pain.” He said as he tried to push the man away gently, only for his wrist to be grabbed.

“Hmmm...What if I told you I didn’t care?” he asked. 

“…T-Then you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.” He said, his voice shaky.

“Yes, I’m an idiot. But do you like this idiot back?” he asked as he moved and changed his hold on Hisoka’s wrist to hold his hand. 

Hisoka looked down and nodded slightly.

“Yes…I do like you……I like it when you kiss me and I like spending time with you.” He whispered

Hisoka let out a shocked sound as he felt Itachi suddenly pull him forward, kissing him again. He kissed the man back reflexively, liking the way the man kissed him. He looked at the man as he pulled away slightly, his lips moving to his neck and attacking a spot on his neck. 

Hisoka let out a small muffled sound and screwed his eyes shut, the sensation unfamiliar but not unpleasant. The man paid attention to his neck a bit longer before pulling away slightly. 

“Sorry. I got carried away.” He said as he let Hisoka go.

Hisoka shook his head and looked at the man.

“It’s fine. I didn’t dislike it” he said, the room going silent for a moment. 

“Should we finish?” he asked, pointing to the food at the table, not sure what else to do in this sort of situation. 

Itachi looked back at the food and nodded slightly, giving the male a small smile.

“We might as well. It would be bad to let it go to waste.” He said as he sat down.

Hisoka nodded slightly and sat back down as well, eating quietly, his blush still there. Once he was done he made sure to clean any dishes that had been dirtied and paused when he realized there was no more cleaning to do. He looked at the necklace and folded piece of paper sitting on the counter and decided to leave it be for now. He sighed quietly and went to the bathroom, deciding it would be best to get a bath before he went to bed.

\------------------

Hisoka slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun hit him and rubbed one of them. He closed his eyes again as he just decided to rest a bit that morning. A confused look came over his face however as he felt something behind him. He opened his eyes and turned over to see what it was. He felt a blush come to his cheeks as he saw Itachi sleeping behind him. He watched the man for a moment before deciding to simply lay there and let him sleep. 

He saw Itachi open his eyes a short while later and smiled at him lazily as he wrapped an arm around the other’s waist, pulling him close.

Hisoka blushed a bit more but leaned against the man, finding the warmth nice. They remained silent for some time before Hisoka spoke.

“Should we get up soon?” he asked as he looked up at the man. 

Itachi frowned at the idea but nodded and carefully sat up as he looked down at Hisoka.

\------------------

Hisoka sat across from Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki as they ate at the burger place in town. He was looking at the necklace in his hand through his blindfold but felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw the three staring at him curiously. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Hisoka asked.

All three of them shook their heads.

“Why do you have a necklace?” Boruto asked.

“I didn’t know sensei was into jewelry.” Said Mitsuki

“Who knew sensei could be so feminine.” Sarada added.

Hisoka frowned and flicked all three of them on the forehead.

“I’m not into jewelry.” He said.

“Then why do you have a necklace?” Boruto asked, rubbing his forehead.

“Someone gave it to me.” He said.

“Someone you know? Does sensei have an admirer?” Mitsuki asked.

“I don’t know the person. I highly doubt I have an admirer.” He said as he looked at the locket.

He looked at it a bit longer before he suddenly started getting a headache. He reached up and rubbed his forehead as the pain got worse, making him flinch slightly. He got up and looked at the three.

“Boruto…could you take me to your father? Or go get him?” he asked, not waiting for the other to answer before starting to head towards the Hokage’s office, his pale skin paler than usual and unable to think clearly. 

\-----------------

Hisoka gripped at the wall as he stumbled towards the Hokage’s office. He got to the man’s door and gripped the knob weakly before going in. He saw the blonde working on some paperwork but he looked up once he entered. 

“H-Hey, are you okay?” he asked the man.

“….I don’t think so” he whispered, light pants coming from him as he suddenly collapsed on the ground, his vision going dark as he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to address how awkward the scenes between Itachi and Hisoka are. Hisoka is a very quiet person and has never experienced a lot of genuine human contact so a relationship like this is new to him. The same goes for Itachi, He had his brother but never had any romantic relationships. My goal was to make their relationship foreign and unfamiliar to both of them. Which is why all of their interactions become awkward. 
> 
> This is just a story I am writing for fun.


End file.
